


Before the fall

by Luimielw



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Celestial Realm, Family bonds are born, Gen, Multi, No beta we die like lilith, Satan will appear eventually, Solomon will too, Some OCs will have to fill the gaps, everything is made up i am sorry, prequel to the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luimielw/pseuds/Luimielw
Summary: The days preceding the Celestial War.Love and wonder that brought punishment and death.The family bonds, so strong that led to their downfall.When Lilith and Belphie went down the human world on that day, they had no idea they would set into motion a series of events that would change the shape of Heaven and Hell forever.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Babylon

Belphegor looked around, his eyes wide, and his chest light as he scanned the world around him. This world, the human world, was like nothing he had ever seen, so different from the green gardens and crystalline constructions of the Celestial Realm.

"Amazing..." The small whisper came to his ears. Belphegor didn't have to look at Lilith's face to know that she was just as amazed as he was.

In front of them rose the humongous gate. The dark blue color of its glazed bricks reflected the sun and shone like a lapis-lazuli jewel. Its walls had a low relief with images in gold and brown. He could see the mušḫuššu and the bull, as well as the aurochs and the lions, lined up in alternating order.

Belphegor did not need to think twice to know what those images meant. The auroch was the symbol of Hadad, a deity of weather, while the lions were the symbols of Ishtar, who named the gate. 

The scaly hybrid dragon and the bull were the symbols of Marduk, the pagan deity of creation and patron of the city they were just about to enter - Babylon.

His heart started beating even faster in his chest, and he squeezed Lilith's hand in response. They did it. They made it into the human world, and what he saw in front of him was the city his Father had warned them so vehemently. Yet there they were, ready to enter into the land of evil, of the worst of humankind.

At his side, he felt Lilith's hand latch into his, and he offered her a gentle squeeze, not being able to turn his gaze away from the beautiful portal.

"What is your problem? Move it!"

Several grunts snapped both from their reverie. Belphegor did not notice that both he and Lilith had blocked the passage, staying right in the middle of the entrance to the city. Behind them, a line of bull carts, vendors, and workers, had formed, all waiting for them to move so they could enter the city.

He pulled Lilith to the sidelines while she muttered all kinds of apologies.

"Ah, I am so sorry! We did not mean to be a nuisance!"

Lilith bowed her head ever so slightly, but no one even bored to spare them a second glance. Belphegor was very grateful for that. In all honesty, he wished they could just go unnoticed by most humans. Talking to them was just too tiresome.

A human armed with a lance, that Belphegor assumed was a guard, quickly came to their side. 

"Youngsters, are you travelers from afar?"

Lilith looked at the man wide-eyed, her mouth closing and opening like a fish out of water. Belphegor had the very same reaction when he saw a human up close for the first time, but he couldn't avoid a smirk.

"Yes..." He mumbled, not sure of what to respond. "I am sorry, we were just taken aback by all the beauty of the glorious Gate of Ishtar. I have no words to explain how beautiful it is."

That much was true. Belphegor was feeling quite stupid right now, unable to hold a proper conversation. Was this how Mammon felt most of the time? How on heaven did he manage to live?

He blinked, his mouth opening so he could add some stupid remark about the greatness of the city, but the guard gave them a proud smile.

"Oh yes, the gate of our city is truly a sight to behold. It welcomes all that come in peace, our beloved Ishtar, Marduk, and Hadad! You two are also to be blessed by them when you cross the gate!"

Belphegor, still holding his sister's hand in a meek attempt to calm her down and protect her, started to move towards the gate. He did not want the human to think he was afraid of anything, much less of their beloved gods.

But he was afraid. Not of the pagan deities, but what Father, or worse, his brother Lucifer, would do if he caught him there. Each step he took towards the city was a step closer to severe punishment by the Heavenly Host if they knew that both angels had ventured into the human world.

Thankfully he had no time to think about any of that because the damn human just kept following them, and he just couldn't shut up.

"Where are you from? I can tell from the beautiful lady skin she is from nearby, but I haven't seen then likes of your color in quite some time!" He laughed and smiled while accompanying them to the gate.

"Oh, my Father told me I was from the north, but he raised me here, with my sister." He tried to keep his tone pleasant and calm. Belphegor didn't want to scare the damn human, but how he wished he would just leave. Do his job. Scare thieves. Hunt cats. Kill peasants. Do whatever human guards did in their spare time.

"Oh, sister? Could never tell she doesn't look anything like you, young man! Her beauty can only be matched by that of a wife of a king!"

Belphegor didn't have to look to know that Lilith had rolled her eyes. He wanted to chuckle, but he also wanted to punch the annoying guard in the face. 

Instead, as soon as they reached the actual city, he pulled Lilith into the crowd of people that were right after the gate's threshold.

"Thank you, sir! We know where to go from now! We are very grateful for your kind help and warm welcome!" He turned to shout back to the human guard before diving deep into the crowd of Babylon.

\---

The city was bustling. Vendors screamed at the top of their lungs to grab the attention of passersby's. Children were either running around playfully or working on the sidelines, making it even harder to walk around the crowd. Every few steps, Belphegor bumped into someone and uttered a quiet 'I am sorry' as a quick response.

Afraid to get lost, Lilith still had her hand in his.

"We should bring some feedback to Michael: some humans are annoying like sin."

This time it was Belphegor who rolled his eyes.

"It is just because it is your first time. Just think that most humans are like Mammon: dumb, but with a good heart deep inside. Very deep inside."

She feigned horror and nudged him.

"Don't talk like that about humans!"

They moved again to the sidelines, this time staying close to busy sellers and gossiping women. No one paid them much attention, and so they managed to drink into the sight before them.

He and Lilith had planned this little adventure for the longest time. They spent days carefully finding escape routes from the Heavenly dorms and formulating excuses to skip their chores. He was the one who had to scout beforehand, going quickly to the human world to find clothes and money they could use. They even had to beg Beelzebub for help, using his new position to their favor.

Their brother had the saddest puppy eyes Belphegor had ever seen. He was not sure if it was because he wanted to go but couldn't, or because they were asking him to cover for them. Either way, Beel had complied, and so they had an accomplice.

And all that hard work had paid off.

Both he and his sister were amazed by everything they saw. The yellowish tone of the buildings to the beautiful colors of the fruits. The sounds of laughter of children and the chatter of women. The delicious smell of spices and cooked food.

It was so unlike anything they had ever seen that Belphegor was almost stunned. He spared a look to his sister to find her with such unblinking, wide eyes that she looked possessed. 

"Don't wander too far. If you get lost, it will be the death of me." He whispered into his sister's ear, a hint of urgency in his voice.

Lilith nodded slightly, and Belphegor sighed. He was sure his warning went straight through her head.

"Look, Belphie!" And he was right, for not a second later, Lilith pulled his arm excitedly, pointing to a tent a few steps away from them. "What is that? Is that the bread thing? Is that the food that Father blessed them with?"

He blinked before squinting hard to try and see whatever she was talking about, to no avail. He was not even sure of the direction she was pointing. 

"... I don't see anythi-" He mumbled. 

"Let's go there, please!" Lilith gave him a cheeky smile. "Let's take the human bread thing back to Beel! He would love it!"

The smile his sister gave him was so beaming that he couldn't help but smile back, and he let himself be pulled by Lilith deeper into the crowd.


	2. Fateful Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel has too much on his head: his twin and little sister are on an escapade, while he is on his first day as a bodyguard to his older brother, Lucifer. On earth, Lilith and Belphie enjoy their day peacefully, and Lilith tries to make a friend.

Beelzebub stood upright, perfectly still. His chest was up, hands behind his back, the correct posture expected from a knight like him.

He hoped that his face showed stern features and did not betray the absolute mental breakdown he was going through.

"Beel, don't worry, you will do great." The voice of his comrade almost made him jump, but Beel managed to keep his composure.

"Ah, yes, Sari, I am ready for this." He spared Sariel a glance, a genuine smile on his lips, before turning to face the door of the Heavenly Council once more.

Sariel did not press further and turned their attention back to the door as well. All the personal guards of the Venerate Seven were there. They all were waiting by the gates of the Heavenly Council for their respective Archangels.

And there he was, Beel, the newcomer, on his very first day as the bodyguard of his older brother Lucifer, and he was losing it.

The morning had started earlier than usual. Sleep was rough and restless and Beel woke up much earlier than expected due to his anxiety, the expectancy of his first day in his official position filling his heart with joy and apprehension.

His sword was polished and ready by the desk, while the chair had the Holy Guard garbs, awarded to him just the day before by Uriel himself. Everything was pristine, as he had stayed up until late yesterday to iron the clothes and polish the gold. 

Beel did his best to turn the odds against him on that day because right beside him, on his twin's bed, no one was sleeping.

The first day on his official position in the Angelic host was upon him, and it was the perfect day for Belphie to slip into the human world, taking Lili with him.

At first, he wasn't going to comply with the request. He wouldn't mind if it were only Belphie, but Lilith was younger, inexperienced with the human world, unlike his twin, who escaped on almost a daily basis. Someone would ask him about her whereabouts, and he would not be able to lie, he was a terrible liar, and they knew it.

But Lili had such a pleading face that Beel could not help himself. He didn't even remember saying yes, so automatic it had been.

"Are you sure you are okay, Beel?" 

The worried voice of Sariel snaped Beel from his memory, and the senior angel had worry written all over their face. Beel could imagine what kind of expression he was making while daydreaming.

"Ah, yes... Just a bit worried, really." Beel brushed his wrist nonchalantly, as feeling his skin calmed him down. "I hope I don't mess up. Lucifer seemed very excited when he told me I was going to turn into his Holy Guard."

"Don't worry much, Beel!" Another voice came to his ears, and he turned to face Cassiel, the small guard of the Venerate Raphael. "It is good that you are from his own host and his own house no less! Venerate Lucifer will never mistreat you, even if you mess up. He sees you as his family. It is much easier that way."

She gave him a warm smile, and Beel felt genuinely better. From all the other Holy Guards, Cassiel had attained the position just a few days earlier than him, so she could probably relate to how nervous he was.

The soft sound of the gates opening made them recompose themselves. Beel quickly straightened up, hands behind his back and chin high, eyes fixated at the beautiful golden doors. The other angels followed suit, rapidly getting back into position.

The gate was marvelous, an example of Celestial architecture, so tall that Beel could raise his hand and would still not touch the top casing, and so large that three angels could walk side by side without touching each other. Intricate drawings describing the story of the world adorned the leaves, shining in gold and silver. Even though it was heavy and enormous, it made no sound while it opened by itself.

From the gates came them, the Venerate Seven, the holy archangels and warriors of the Almighty themselves.

Beel knew what to do, so he quickly bent to one knee while the Venerate passed straight through them, going on their way. He didn't need to look up to know that each of the Holy Guards was doing the same, patiently waiting for their summoning.

He looked down, facing the pristine red carpet intently. He trained so hard for that but... when would he know when he was being "summoned"? What, oh holy Almighty, was to be summoned? What if Lucifer was waiting somewhere for him? Was his brother even in the room? Should he lookup?

A droplet fell to the floor. Was that sweat? Was he sweating? 

"Hello, Beel." The voice was sweet and tender, but the sound almost made Beel's soul leave his body.

He looked up so fast his neck could have snaped.

"Lucifer!" He did not mean to, but he chirped his brother's name filled with affection.

Lucifer smiled gingerly, and Beel cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure.

"Venerate Lucifer. I am here to serve."

His brother, in all his glorious form with wings spreading around him, smiled fondly.

"Hello, Beel."

The room was empty. As Beel had feared before, everyone probably left in order, and he lost the cue to go for Lucifer. That was why his brother felt the need to call for him.

"It is great to have you as my Holy Guard, Beel." A hand came to rest at Beel's head, and he was surprised that Lucifer was gingerly scruffing his hair affectionately. 

"Sorry, Luci, I think I messed up..."

"Why so?" Lucifer removed his hand but kept the doting smile on his face.

"I remember I should wait for a summoning, but I didn't know what it was supposed to be..."

Lucifer chuckled lightly.

"It is just a fancy word that means I would call you, nothing to worry about, Beel. You did as expected. Now, rise."

Tha one command Beel understood, and he swiftly recomposed himself and rose to his full height - something he was grateful for, his knees were aching, and he felt like he had been kneeling for hours.

Even though he was slightly taller than his older brother, Lucifer had such an imposing figure, wings spreading gallantly to his sides, that he couldn't help but feel small. 

Lucifer looked away from him, and Beel followed his gazer to find the mighty Venerate Michael at the end of the corridor, Sariel by his side, unmoving.

"Sorry to bother you, Beel. Michael is waiting for us."

Lucifer did not spare him a second look, moving towards the radiant Archangel. Beel followed him closely behind, keeping his pace to stay a few steps behind his brother.

When they reached Michael and Sariel, Beel bowed, and Sariel did the same. Michael looked radiantly at Beel.

"Ah, it is good to see you finally taking your position in our Angelic Host, my dear Beel!" 

Michael's voice was powerful and weighted the Archangel's position as the mightiest of the Angelic Host.

Beel had seen him many times in the distance, walking around the halls and temples, a striking figure with glorious white wings unfolded. The Archangel exuded power and reverence even when seen from afar.

Seeing him up close, his words directed at him, though, was an entirely different matter. It made his stomach feel cold and empty.

"Beel is a bit nervous today, Michael, but I am sure he is happy to hear your compliment." Lucifer's voice startled the younger angel.

"Sorry..." Beel mumbled, looking down to his feet. It was the second time that day that he had dozed off. He resisted the urge of grabbing his wrist.

"Ah, no problem, young Beel! You will get used to it the more you work as the bodyguard of Lucifer. Just look at Sariel here! They have eyes so sharp that not a single Watcher has ever escaped their trusty sword."

Michael patted Sariel's back affectionately, and the simple action seemed to make the Archangel smaller somehow.

"My Venerate, it is a pleasure to serve, but be aware that Lucifer is not as reckless as you, so I am sure Beel will not have even half of my problems."

Michael feigned shock.

"Ouch! That hurts, Sari!" 

Lucifer cleaned his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Anyway, may I ask why you wanted to see me after the meeting?"

"Oh, of course." Michael recomposed. "I wanted to talk about some matters of the Nephilim, discuss further the intel Uriel brought us. But... I can understand if you'd like to spend the first hours with your new bodyguard. We can leave it for later if you'd like." He quickly added the last part.

Lucifer seemed to think for a moment, and Beel was happy to hear the little "hmmm" his brother so often used when at home. 

"How about we discuss while walking around your Host, Michael?" Lucifer suggested with a warm smile. 

"Sure, sure, a nice idea indeed." Michael nodded, and Lucifer stepped forward.

In silence, each angel moved to their positions. Lucifer and Michael stood side by side, walking in front of Beel and Sariel, who immediately stood behind their Archangels.

Besides him, Sariel said no word, but they spared him a glance. Beel could see a slight approval coming from them but could not be sure.

"Is there any place you would like to go in particular, Lucifer?"

"Ah, yes! I was thinking of going to visit your Holy Navy grounds. I am aware most of my siblings are there today, and I am sure Beel would like to see Belphegor on his first day."

If words could kill, Beel would have fallen dead right there.

Oh Father Almighty, why him?

\---

Beel was glad for all the work he went through gathering money for that day. The sigh of his sister gleefully grabbing foods, clothes, and trinkets from the seller's tents filled his heart with joy.

"What do you think of this one for Asmo?" She turned to him with a necklace in her hands of copper and pearls.

He nodded with a kind smile.

"I am not that sure if he deserves something like this..." The seller looked at him, and Belphie realized he was trying his best to hide his annoyance at the prospect of losing a sale. "But he will like it! It will compliment his eyes."

He had absolutely no idea if it was going to compliment anything. He didn't even know what that meant.

Lilith retributed with a large smile before turning to the seller, beaming.

"We will take this one!" She said gleefully, before turning to Belphie. She had to blink twice before he realized that who was going to pay for that was him.

"Thank you, Belphie!" Lilith still had the dumbfounded smile on her face while looking intently at the necklace. "I think I got something for everyone!"

She put the necklace into their pouch, alongside all the other gifts Lilith had carefully selected. 

Flatbread and mutton for Beel and two copper rings for Mammon. For Levi, Belphie showed her a unique, tiny figurine of a bird. He said it was part of a bigger game played with many similar pieces. Buying the whole set would be too expensive, so they decided to take only one as a souvenir. 

"Still, I think we should find something for Lucifer."

Belphie gave her a serious glance.

"Not good. If he finds out I brought you here, I won't hear the end of it."

She smiled, closing her eyes slightly. 

They had walked for what seemed like many hours down the main streets of Babylon. They stopped at every single seller so that Lilith could touch the fabrics and smell the fragrant fruits and piquant spices. Her eyes beamed when she first bit a ripe plum while the prunes made her chew slowly, taking into the taste and texture.

Midway through their adventure, they sat under a tree while savoring a juicy melon.

Some children played close by, their chirping voices echoing through the tall buildings. The streets were less crowded now, so the signs of the tragedy and anarchy that ruled the city for the past years were visible. Debris of battles was still laying in alleyways, some buildings still heavily damaged from sacking.

"It is amazing how they recovered, right?"

Belphie nodded. Several years had passed since King Nabû-mukin-apli had restored control over the city, which finally showed signs of recovery from the period of chaos. Recent human history was a subject every angel was obliged to study, and Belphie was particularly good at it.

"I am happy you brought me here, Belphie!" Lilith added before taking a huge bite of the melon. "I am glad we didn't go to Jerusalem. I feel it would not be as interesting."

"I thought so." Belphie did consider taking her to Jerusalem, where she could have seen the signs of the Almighty in plaques and reliefs. However, he was afraid of meeting Asmo there, as he found out that his older brother enjoyed escaping to Jerusalem in particular.

He looked up to the sky, the clouds moving slowly, carried by the wind. The human world had vivid colors and unique sounds as if the Almighty considered this world Their masterpiece.

"Hey, Lili, before we go back, wanna see something special?"

Lilith had just finished her piece of melon and was going for the next one. He noticed that she had eaten half of it by herself already and wondered if she was training to beat Beel in some kind of competition.

"What?" She asked, mouth full of the juicy fruit.

"When the night falls, everything goes dark, and the stars of the human sky appear!" Jumping up, he extended his hand to Lilith. "If we run, we can climb to one of the rooftops to see what they call the 'twilight'!"

\--

"Are you sure, Belphie?" Lilith looked at her older brother with apprehension.

The sky was getting darker, and Belphie told her that the 'night was falling', something she had seen only in the Celestial Realm readings. At first, she was shocked, but the colors were so beautiful she couldn't help herself, continuously looking up to take another look into the heavenly painting.

Belphie did not stop to appreciate, however. Her brother was too busy trying to find a quiet place where they could climb up and watch the sky from over the walls of the city. For that, he walked quickly through streets that were getting emptier at every new turn. Lilith could tell they were getting further into a more desolated area of Babylon.

"Yes, it is okay, don't worry... much." He said with a smile. "We can climb here and watch the sun setting from the passageway."

He pointed to the tall wall in front of them, a beaming smile on his face. They had finally reached what seemed like the city's dumping ground of rubble. There were rocks, armor and, wood, but no human to be seen.

Lilith looked up, entranced by the view. The purple of the sky was gradually growing over the yellow, covering the world in a blanket of night. The sandy colors of the wall were getting darker as darkness approached.

"Okay!" Her heart was full of anticipation. She wanted to see this night's spectacle Belphie talked enthusiastically about.

Lilith did not wait for any signal and gingerly jumped towards the wall she faced, taking note of a brick jutting out that she used for a second jump. She landed softly in the passageway, her brother following silently behind.

The view was indeed astonishing. It was Lilith's first time seeing the human world from such a high viewpoint. She walked closer to the parapet, wide-eyed, taking into every detail of the scenery.

The yellow of the sky was a thick line near the horizon, the bright circle of the sun already halfway through its descend. A beautiful mix of red and orange followed close by, while the rest of the sky was already a deep blue, speckled with stars.

Below the spectacle, the land of humans was sandy and glimmering with the reflection of the sun. She could see the Euphrates running into the horizon and caravans passing by.

"It is amazing, isn't it?" Belphie's voice was a whisper, but she heard him. "I love the human world stars."

She nodded, eyes never leaving the scenery. 

His soft chuckle came to her ears, and she turned back to face him. Belphie had a tender smile on his face.

"I love this, but I am used to it by now. If you want, you can go to the next wall for a bit while I make our circle."

The idea they were about to go back to the Celestial Realm already pained her, and she felt happy that she allowed her to stay there while he opened the portal to their homeworld by himself.

Lilith jumped over the two walls, reaching the taller outer wall in a swift motion. The view of the horizon did not change, but now she could look down and see how the people of the city behaved down under.

She dwelled over the parapet, looking down to watch the humans as they rushed to finish their work before night feel. A single guard stood close to the wall, eyes fixated on an approaching caravan. From what she could see, the guard greeted the travelers before making a move towards the city.

Celestial energy started to gather around her, and Lilith knew that meant her brother was almost done with the portal. She could see the tiny particles of bright yellow gathering around her.

The man turned slightly towards the wall. She could see him, even from afar, due to her angelic sigh. The man had tired eyes, sharp features, and olive skin.

She could feel tiredness in his moves. Lilith wondered if it was due to hours of work under the scorching sun while dressed up in armor that made him feel so drained, or if it was something else.

He looked up, and she could see his big eyes. Maybe he could see her? Even with stars lighting up the night, she doubted a human could see her from that distance.

Yet there he was, looking up. Lilith felt bad for a moment. She did not want to make any human feel bad. So she rose her hand high and waved with exaggerated motions.

She was sure she looked ridiculous, but it was better than not responding to the human. 

Lilith could not see the human's face very well, but one thing she could see was the beautiful big eyes. They seemed green from that distance, but she could not be sure. What she was sure was the glint of amusement that appeared in the human's darkened face.

Timidly, the human rose his hand as well, and Lilith kept doing her ridiculous waving.

He responded with a tiny motion.

Unsatisfied, Lilith shook her hand faster, in what she considered was a scream in waving language. She demanded a more energetic wave.

The hand rose high above the human's head. In a much stiff movement, he started to wave. Slow and rigid, but Lilith was satisfied.

She rose both hands high up and started to gesticulate madly. She hoped her message of happiness could reach him.

"What are you doing?"

"AH!"

Lilith's soul almost left her body when her brother, out of nowhere, appeared right beside her.

"What are you doing? Why you sneaked up like this?"

Her heart was beating so fast she could hear it on her years. Belphie looked unimpressed.

"I didn't sneak up. I called you several times, and you didn't answer."

"Oh..."

"What were you doing flailing your arms like this?" He pressed.

"I was talking with the human I saw down there." She pointed towards the parapet. Belphie looked over it towards the ground for a split second.

"There is no human down there." He said, simply, before turning to look at her again. "You should be careful humans are always at war with one another. You can scare them off if you act weird."

Lilith approached the parapet again, looking down. Her human had indeed disappeared, and she felt bad for scaring him.

"Do you think it was weird, Belphie?"

He looked at her wide-eyed, a mix of shock and amusement.

"It looked like you were possessed by a spirit" Lilith could not stop herself from punching his arm with a whine.

Belphie laughed, ignoring her annoyance and grabbing her hand.

"Let's go back. I don't want to keep Beel alone for much longer today. I want to see how he is doing on his first day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!
> 
> Sorry for not updating this before. The reason is simple: with recent updates on OM we saw some stuff about how the brothers were as angels, and I was torn between working with new canon content and using this stuff I came up with.
> 
> I decided to keep going with my original idea simply because I think the angelic hierarchy is messed up in OM lol
> 
> Thank you so much to those who liked and commented on this story! You have no idea the strength it gave me!
> 
> History time:
> 
> This is not historically accurate, but I tried to follow some events to the best of my ability. This story is set during Solomon's reign after he built the first temple. Babylon was in the Middle Babylonian period and was suffering from invasions and political turmoil. The Ishtar Gate described in the first chapter did not exist (it was going to be constructed many years later) but I added it because it was cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and simple to begin with. This is a story that was around my head for the longest time: how it happened? How everything went like? How was Lilith and Belphie visit to the human world, and how this led to the rebellion, the war and to the surviving seven brothers?
> 
> I took inspiration from in-game dialogue and everything I could pinch from the Devilgram stories. All the rest is filled with Paradise Lost and some Angeology research, while I had to come up with a lot of stuff myself.
> 
> Ah, for those wondering, my hc is that Lilith is closer to Mammon and Lucifer in appearance, so to me she is black-haired darker skinned woman. That, I think, would make she pass as a normal woman in the arab world, where I assume this would take place. Where else would angels go if not to the terrible city of Babylon?
> 
> Next chapter! Beelzebub is on his first day as leader of Lucifer's personal guard, and he is also feeling terrible for covering for Lilith and Belphie. Meanwhile, the young duo have a fated meeting at Babylon.


End file.
